My Twisted Life
by Jay Humming Bird
Summary: Sequel to 'When the Moons meet the Dawsons'. The kids are growing up and finding all sorts of trouble. Stacy's having relationship and friendship troubles, Melody's facing challenges with a new friend, and Chase is getting into lots of trouble with his parents. How this family handle it?
1. My Life Now

**Hey! I'm back! Even though I just finished the story, I was just too excited to start this one! BTW I recommend you to read 'When the Moons meet the Dawsons' first. It'll make more sense that way. :)**

**Here's the character age now. It's 4 years in the future. **

**Austin: 33**

**Ally: 33**

**Stacy: 17**

**Melody: 10**

**Chase: 4**

**Also, if the words are bold and italic then it means that the person is using sign language!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally because I just don't! Deal with it! Um... Sorry about that randomness...**

* * *

**Stacy's POV**

A lot has changed over the past four years. I'm already seventeen! Things are always busy around my family. We still have the same paparazzi following us, we still have people asking about our lives, but we also still have a strong family bond.

My brother and sister have changed quite a bit. Melody's going into fifth grade and Chase is starting preschool. It's summer vacation right now but it'll be over in a week unfortunately. Melody is still a girly girl and has a passion for art. I guess colouring three times a day pays off after all. Chase is a fun-loving boy who loves the outdoors but also likes his video games. He's pretty much an ordinary boy. I like spending time with him, although he can cause lots of trouble sometimes. A trouble maker is probably the best name I can think of when I think of him. He likes to play little pranks on people passing by, he hides away for hours making the rest of the family freak out, and he likes to be a bit messy. But no real harm had been done by him so I guess it's ok. Must be typical toddler boy behaviour.

As for mom and dad, they're doing pretty good. My mom gave up teaching two years ago to become dad's songwriter. She's really good at it. And she seems to have fun writing songs with dad. Sometimes they finish one in an hour, but sometimes they need to take all night to finish it. And plus, since Trish and Dez work with dad, she gets to spend time with her friends. They're like a team. Mom is still really nice but has her rules as well. Sometimes I broke them... Like any other teen would! But in the end I get my punishment anyway. Dad's doing great with his music career and still has lots of fans. Although now that he's a married man with three children, there are less crazy fan who want to be his girlfriend or whatever and I'm glad! He's still got the same personality but looks a bit older now.

My life's changed too. I've still got a passion for music but I'm more focused on basketball now. I practice everyday and I'm on the school's team. I hope to become a professional basketball player one day. But if I can't, I might look into becoming a teacher. My best friends are still Kelly and Valerie. But... I have a boyfriend now whose name might or might not be Aaron. We started dating last year because it felt right to start a that moment. We were at his house and then he kissed me. After that he just asked me out. Before that, we would always kiss each other on the cheeks only and still consider each other just friends. It was a bit weird if you ask me. I mean, who likes a person and knows the person likes them back but don't get together because they think it'll be awkward?

Anyways, today is another busy day because it's dad's birthday. The whole family planned a surprise party for him. I hope he'll like it. Melody, Chase and I are setting up the party while mom takes him out. We invited all of dad's friends and family. My grandparents from his side are cool now. They apologized to me and I forgave them.

At this moment I'm just hanging up the banner that says 'Happy 33rd Birthday Austin!'. I looked around the room. The party is in the living room. It was almost completely decorated. All that's left is to get the food and cake. But I need to run to the store right now because dad's going to be home in about forty minutes.

* * *

Once the entire party was set up, I got the guests in their hiding position. This is really stressful... But I was the oldest planner so I guess I have to do all this setting up. When everyone hid behind something, I ducked down with Melody and Chase.

_**"Are you guys ready?"** _I signed. I just used sign language because Chase can understand it and it'll just be annoying if I have to say and sign the same thing twice.

They nodded so we waited until dad came home with mom.

Few minutes later, I heard the door open and close. I also heard some voices.

Once the footsteps seemed close enough, everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Dad screamed like a little girl, holding on to mom tightly. When he realized what he was doing, he let go and blushed in embarrassment.

"So... What's up?" He asked.

"Well, we planed a birthday party for you." I said.

He just nodded and we all started the party, there was music, talking, and food spilling all over the place.

* * *

Later on, I just walked around the room because I had nothing better to do. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around and it was Aaron.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." He replied, giving me a peck on the cheek.

We just chatted and goofed around until Kelly and Valerie came. Then we all went to the middle of huge room and randomly danced, looking like complete idiots.

After that, I went over to dad with Melody and Chase to give him our big birthday present.

As Melody went to her room to get the hidden present, Chase and I got dad to cone to us.

"Close your eyes!" Chase told dad.

Dad nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. Melody finally came in with the present and put it in front of dad.

"Open your eyes." I said.

He opened them to find a new guitar in front of him.

"Thanks kids!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome! It was _my _idea!" Chase said.

Not true... Mom came up with it and we just went to the store with our allowance to buy it. Although I had to pay a hundred because I have the most money. I have a part-time job at sports store.

Then, mom gave him her present. It was a scrapbook with photos from around the time Chase was born. Dad gave mom a kiss.

Chase covered his eyes in disgust because of his belief in cooties, while Melody wasn't even paying attention to what's going on because she was busy stuffing her favourite snacks in her mouth. I just stood there, I've gotten _way _too used to seeing mom and dad kiss. I even had to witness them in the morning after they did... adult night-time stuff.

For the rest of the party, I just continued talking to my friends and having fun.

* * *

**Hey! So that was chapter one of this sequel! Sorry it took so long. It's pretty much just continuing from the first story, excpept it's four years in the future. Hope you liked it! :)**

**So um... I guess I'll be doing question of the chapter again!**

**What's your favourite Auslly moment in the show?**

**Follow, Favourite, or Review if you want! BYE! :D**


	2. Just Another Day

**Hi people! I'm super sorry for not posting another chapter sooner! Its just that I wanted to take a little break before getting into total writing mode. I was on this website so it wasn't like I was completely gone. Also, I think posting everyday made my sleep schedule a bit... Bad...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything really...**

* * *

**Stacy's POV**

Great... Another day of school! This year is my last year though... I guess I just need to study hard and stay out of trouble. Hopefully there won't be as much drama anymore. All I want is to find a good college and a great job. But the exams might be _really_ hard! Although why does it _have_ to be?!

I just casually got up and got ready. Mom and dad went off to work so I have to make sure Melody and Chase get to school on time. Plus, I have to pick up my friends because I have a car. It's got about seven seats so it'll fit them all. I hope...

I went down the stairs and cooked some breakfast. I made some pancakes. When I was done I put them on the table where Melody and Chase were already sitting.

"Enjoy." I said.

They started eating and so did I. Soon, we headed out the door and got into my (Dad's old) car.

I quickly drove to Chase's preschool first since it was the closest and it started first. Then, I drove Melody to her elementary school.

Then, I went over to my friends. It was easy this way because our school started a bit later anyway. I first went to Valerie's house. Once I got her, I went to Kelly and Aaron's house.

I went up to the door and rang the door bell. Kelly answered.

"Hey Stace! Come in!" She said.

I went in.

"So... Where's Aaron?" I asked.

"Oh! You mean your boyfriend?"

"You're seriously not gonna let it go?" I asked crossing my arms.

She just shook her head with a smile.

Then, I saw Aaron finally come down.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I just... Slept in a bit..." He said. Not the best excuse I've heard from him.

"Fine. Let's just go." I said getting the twins out the door.

When they trued to get into into the car, they just had to argue.

"I should get to sit in the front with Stacy because I'm her one of her best friends!" Kelly shouted.

"I should get to sit in the front with Stacy because I'm her boyfriend!" Aaron argued back.

"Well too bad 'cause none of you are sitting with me." I decided.

They pouted as they went to the back with Valerie.

* * *

Right now is lunch time. I'm just sitting at the cafeteria with the same people I drove to school today eating this disgusting sandwich I made. Now I feel sorry for my siblings for making them this poison like... Thing.

Suddenly, a person in my grade that the name I can't quite remember came up to our table.

"Hey! You guys are invited to a party at my house! All the senior high schoolers are invited! It'll be wild!" He said as he handed invitations.

"Thank you..." I said still not Knowing his name. "Kevin." Kelly whispered.

"Kevin!" I finished.

Kevin nodded as he walked away To give out more invitations to strangers. I looked at the invitation. I think this is one of those really wild parties. I wonder if I should go...

"Are you going?" I asked them rest.

Kelly and Aaron nodded but Valerie sook her head.

"I think it's a bad idea." Valerie said.

"To be honest, I agree." I said.

"Oh come on! Just once? We'll leave if you don't like it!" Kelly tried to convince us.

Eventually, she persuaded us.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

Today is just another day of school. Grade five is kinda boring. Especially the math! But I have some good friends who help me out. My condition isn't affecting my I've too much. I have adults who translate for me and my friends learned sign language.

Today my class gets to do art! I love art so much. I wish to be an artist when I grow up. And we get to play dodge ball in gym!

I also heard there's going to be a new student! Maybe I'll get a new friend.

Right now I'm at my desk with my best friend. Her name is Hannah.

**_"What do you think the new kid will be like?"_** She signed to me.

_**"Hopefully nice."**_ I replied.

Then, I saw someone come through the door. It was a boy I've never met before. I guess he's the new kid. I walked up to him.

I waved hi to him hoping he would at least understand that. But he just stood still. I waved my hands in front of his face, but still nothing.

I went to the teacher.

**_"Why is the new kid not saying anything to me? I waved hi to him but he did nothing."_ **I asked her.

**_"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but it's going to be very hard communicating with him." _**She said.

**_"Why?"_** I asked.

**_"Well... The new boy can't see."_**

I felt disappointed. He seemed like a nice boy but now I can't talk to him. I just sat down at my desk.

**_"What's wrong?"_** Hannah asked.

I explained to her what happened.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

School is pretty fun for me. But not because I like learning... It's because I like to cause trouble! I pull pranks, I break rules, and I don't care. Mommy and daddy have told me it's wrong but I don't like to listen.

Today I'm going to glue my teacher to her chair! I came into the classroom early so I could put the glue on. When I did, I just sat at my desk.

Once class started, I sat down and let the show begin!

The class sat in their desks too and my teacher came in. She sat on her desk But when she needed to get up, she ripped her skirt because of the glue. The other kids laughed.

"CHASE!" She screamed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

She gave me a look and made me come to her desk.

"This is the tenth time you got into trouble in the last month! I'm calling your parents!" She yelled.

I'm going to get grounded! I really don't like it. Oh well, the prank was fun!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Why are Austin and I having so much trouble coming up with a song? We can't come up with lyrics for a new song we're working on. We can't come to an agreement. Who knew Austin and I would be so... Opposite?

"How about a sad song?" I suggested.

"Nah... Hey! Why don't we go out for a bit for some inspiration?" Austin offered.

"Sounds nice." I said with a smile.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I got a text message from Chase's preschool... Again. What prank did he do now?

"Change of plans. We have to go to Chase." I told Austin.

"Again?!" He asked a bit surprised but not much.

I nodded and we headed out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably update more now. Anyways, review, follow or favourite!**

**Question of the chapter: If you could write an episode of A&A, what would it be about?**


	3. Trouble with Chase

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday and Sunday! On Sunday it was my birthday and last night I had too much homework to do... :( **

**BTW ****I'm also really excited about Cupids & Cuties and Critics & Confidence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I drove all the way to Chase's school for the unwanted talk with his teacher. I'm not even sure where Chase gets those bad ideas from. And I'm not sure whether or not I'm supposed to be responsible for this. Although it's kinda been happening since he was a little baby. He would always break his toys, hide and run away (or more like crawl away) from us, or he would sometimes throw his food at people's faces. It always made us laugh at the end and I guess all he really wants to do is entertain people.

Once Austin and I reached Chase's school, we got off and walked inside. When we went to his classroom, I saw Chase and the teacher who was wearing a box as a skirt.

"Um..." I said, trying to find a way to ask this question politely.

"Don't even ask." The teacher said sternly. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

Austin and I sat down and hoped Chase won't get suspended or anything.

"As you can see Mr. and Mrs. Moon, Chase has yet again caused trouble for me and the rest of his class. I believe the last time you came in here, you said this would be controled." She said, still sounding angry.

"I know. It's just that Chase needs a bit more time with understanding discipline." I said.

"Uh... Yeah!" Austin said.

"Well Chase has had enough time! I want this to be the last warning! Or else, he will be getting into some HUGE trouble!" She yelled.

I slowly nodded as I took Chase's hand and led him outside. I strapped him in his little booster seat and asked "Why did you have to do that prank Chase?" He looked down and replied "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, can't you do something else for fun?" I asked trying to be in a nice tone.

"Maybe... I just wanted to make people laugh. I didn't want to upset you mommy." He said.

I couldn't help but give him a hug. "We'll find something for you." I reassured him.

He nodded and yawned. I guess he must be tired. So I let him fall asleep in the back seat as I sat in the front with Austin.

* * *

**Stacy's POV**

It was the end of the day so I went to my locker to get my stuff for going home. While I was walking towards my car to pick up my little sister and brother, I got a text form mom.

_You don't have to pick up Chase today. We already took him home. __Drive safe! :)_

_-Mom_

Huh. I guess Chase got into trouble again.

I just got into my car and drove over to Melody's school. Once I got there, I waited for Melody to come out. The bell already rung but Melody takes a long time to get ready to go home. Once, she didn't come out for an hour because she wanted to finish off her art project.

Luckily, today Melody came out on time. She hopped in the back seat and I turned around.

**_"How was your day?"_ **I asked.

**_"Good... Except for one thing."_ **She signed. I nodded hoping she would continue.

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Well, there's this new boy in my class-"_ **She began bu t I cut her off knowing where this is going.

**_"You have a crush!?"_**

**_"No! I wanted to be his friend but I couldn't because he is blind."_ **She explained. She had a sad look on her face.

**_"Oh... Are you sure it's not because you have a crush on him?"_ **I asked just to double-check.

She shook her head. I just dropped the subject and gave her advice on what really matters.

_**"I think you should find a way to talk to him. If he seems like a nice person, go for it!"**_

She smiled and nodded. I guess my advice isn't too bad.

Once we got home, I just flopped down on the couch and prepared for a nap but suddenly, dad popped up behind me.

"Gah!" I screamed as I fell off the couch. I quickly got up and stood in front of dad.

"Why are you suddenly popping up behind me?" I asked.

"Well, your mom and I need some advice." He said.

"Hm. Looks like everyone wants to hear the wise words of Stacy Luna Moon today." I said with a smirk.

Dad just looked at me like I'm insane but whatever right?

"Anyways, What advice do you need?"

"Chase got into trouble again and we don't know how to get him to stop."

I thought about some good advice to give.

"Um... Chase's goal is to make people laugh right? Well, why don't you let him go to an acting school or something?" I suggested.

"I don't know. Chase might still be a bit too young for acting..."

"Don't worry! It'll just be one of those one hour classes."

"Alright." He said as he walked back into his room to discuss the issue with mom like always.

And I just flopped back down on the couch again. Going into happy nap time mode.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter three! Sorry if I don't seem committed enough to this story. It's just that I got a busy schedule this week. And I have no idea why.**

**Also, I got this new instagram account called jay_humming_bird so if you want (and if you have instagram) you can follow me. I'll follow you back! :)**

**Anyways, sorry about that desperate begging for followers...**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favourite pairing from another TV show? **

**See ya l8er!**


	4. Comedy and Crushes

**Hello. Sorry if I don't seem as committed to this story as much as the first one because of my updating amount. It's just that I'm not too sure about this story because I might not focus on Austin and Ally that much and too much on the OCs and this _is _an Austin and Ally fanfic... And sometimes sequels tend to be... bad (not on fanfiction but in movies and some other books because you people on fanfiction can actually pull off a really good sequel). But I'll try to finish this thing off. And I'll put in some twists and turns... Muahahahaha! :P**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**The Next Weekend**

**Chase's POV**

Mommy and Daddy are taking me to some place today. They said it's a surprise. But they did tell me to pack a water bottle and indoor shoes. Melody and Stacy aren't coming with us. Melody is going over to her friend's house for a playdate and Stacy is getting ready at home for going to some party. I don't now why teenagers have parties when it's not even their birthday! I remember my fourth birthday, it had dinosaurs and pirates!

As I got into the car, I got strapped in by mommy.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" I begged her.

"Not yet sweetie. You'll find out when we get there."

"But what if I don't like the surprise?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it. If you don't you don't have to go again."

"OK." I said.

After a long time, (or at least I think it is... I don't know how to tell time yet) we got to a building. It wasn't too big or small. There was a big sign with letters on it. I can't read yet either.

"Daddy? What does that sign say?" I asked.

"It says 'Little Comedians School'." He answered.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's an acting school, your mommy and I thought it would be a good idea because you like to make people laugh right?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Well, now you can do that without getting into trouble with your teacher. You can act out funny characters!"

It seemed like an ok idea...

I went along with it. Can't be too bad right? I went inside and there was a bunch f rooms with other kids in it. There were teachers too. Ugh. I don't like teachers because they don't get the true art of pranking! It takes a lot more skill then they think. It's harder than cooking, painting, or even snow boarding! Or maybe not...

We went towards a lady sitting at a desk. She had this weird hat on. Maybe to look like she's loving this job and wants to dress up for it but something tells me she wants a promotion. Yeah that's right! I can tell and I'm only four!

"How may I help this happy family? Oh! How about a joke!" She said.

Mommy and daddy just awkwardly stared at the ground so I nodded, hoping she would at least make me giggle.

"Ok! Knock! Knock!"

A knock knock joke? Really?

"Who's there?"

"Boo!"

I know this one...

"Boo who?"

"Aww! Don't cry! It's just a joke! Haha!" She laughed at her own joke.

I pretended to laugh along. She seems like she needs it. After that, I went inside this little classroom with other kids my age and a teacher. The teacher was a lady who also had a weird hat on. Maybe it's what the workers wear. I eel sorry for them...

"Hello kids! Welcome to your first lesson at being a comedian! It'll be a laugh!" She said.

Shouldn't the teachers know how to be funny before the students?

I just went along with it. She taught us stuff about always keeping the audience entertained and stuff. It was ok. Nothing too much fun or boring. After the lesson was done, I went back to mommy and daddy who were waiting for me out the door. They took me to the car and we all went over to Melody's friend's house to pick her up.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hannah's House**

**Melody's POV**

Hannah and I've been playing truth or dare. We couldn't ask too many questions though because we already know so much about each other. We are sitting in her room, snacking on some chips and chocolate milk.

_**"So... Truth or Dare?"**_Hannah asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

_**"Truth."**_

_**"OK! How about... Oh! I have one! Who do you like?"**_ She asked.

_**"As in like-like?"** _I asked just to make sure.

She nodded. How am I supposed to know who I like-like? I know who Mommy likes-likes, Daddy. I know who Stacy likes-likes, Adam... Or was it Aaron? And I even know who Hannah likes-likes, a boy named Joey. Although I don't know why... I caught him picking his nose one time. But! I have no idea who I like-like.

_**"I don't know yet."**_I answered.

"**_Are you sure? What about the new boy? I saw you staring at him a lot."_**

I suddenly felt embarrassed and my stomach had a weird feeling.

**_"No I didn't! Why would I like someone I barely talked to?"_**

**_"Well, you want to talk to him right?"_**

I nodded.

_**"Then you like him."**_

_**"Wow. Really?"**_

She nodded. Oh no! I like-like someone! I've never had that happen before. What am I supposed to do?

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_**"Your mom and dad are**** here."**_Hannah signed to me.

I nodded and we both headed down stairs_. _We said goodbye and I left with my family. Or at least, the members in the car. Chase, mommy, and daddy were in there but Stacy was at home with her friends getting ready for a party. Well, that's what she said but she and her friends don't like to dress up for events so they're probably stuffing food and watching TV instead. And then leave at the last-minute.

* * *

**Hey! So that was all for chapter four! Hope you liked it. Review, follow, or favourite! And I'm super sorry for not updating as much as I used to. Especially since I don't have a good excuse.**

**Question time! **

**What is your favourite clothing brand?**


	5. Party Time!

**Hey! I decided to start writing daily again. But! I've also decided that if it's time to go to sleep, I need to sleep meaning I might not finish the chapter on time. Sorry. Anyways, as usual... Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own forever 'cause I'm a not so social girl sitting by herself in her room with nothing but a computer! Jealous? Yeah! No? And BTW, _'__Drama de amor __adolescente' _is completely made up but I'll disclaim it if it _does_ exist.**

* * *

**Stacy's POV**

Imagine a bedroom full of lazy teenagers stuffing themselves with junk food and watching Tv because that is what is happening in my very own bedroom. We were just so bored so we got some food from the fridge and cabinet and turned on the TV and now we're caught up in some drama show in Spanish. With no subtitles, but the drama _looks _intense so we just kinda went with our own storyline. Or you can call it a plotline prediction. But when we were in the middle f the season two finale, I suddenly felt like we're forgetting something...

"Do you guys feel like we're forgetting something important? Like, the reason we're here in the first place?" I asked them.

"Yeah... Is it perhaps the..." Valerie started but Kelly finished the sentence for her.

"PARTY! We totally forgot the party! How could we?" Kelly shouted.

"I don't know! I guess you can blame _'__Drama de amor __adolescente' _season one!" I yelled back in panic.

"Let's just go right now! We're only ten minutes late." Aaron said.

"Yeah. Besides, no one will notice we're late right?" Kelly added.

We all agreed and quickly got into my car. It took us about three minutes to get there because Kevin (the host of the party whom I have not known of the existence of until the invitation to this party) lives around my neighborhood. Once we got there, all I could notice was the loud music, the hundreds of people dancing (or at least trying to dance), and the awful smell of alcohol. I honestly have taken a sip of beer before but I stopped after one. I've never been to a party this wild. What if I get into _lots _of trouble?! I can't risk this... I'm easy to influence. Sometimes I can be a bit of a push over.

I was about to ask my friends what to do but I noticed that Aaron and Valerie were gone and the only person beside me is a shrugging Kelly, who is also confused to where the others went.

* * *

I looked around and saw Kevin with his girlfriend and friends drinking and chatting. I slowly walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kevin. Thanks for the invite to this party." I said trying to be polite.

"No problem Stacy Racy! Hope you have a blast." He slurred.

I just nodded.

"And also, if you want you can use any spare bedroom. As long as no one else is in there. " He added.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Why would I need a bedroom? Before I could realize what he meant, he continued talking.

"You know... For a good night with your boyfriend Aaron?"

My eyes widened to the size of watermelons. Why do I need to do... That!?

"Wait a minute! Have you even done 'it' yet with your boyfriend?" Kevin's girlfriend asked.

I blushed and looked down. I slowly shook my head.

"So... You're a virgin?" She asked. What's up with these personal questions?

But I slowly nodded anyway.

Suddenly, the group gasped and stared at me like it was a huge deal.

Then, the king of annoying just _had _to pop up too. The good old Jack. The some boy who teased mom and I and the same boy who scared the crap out of me with a mask.

"Oh my goodness! Looks like teen mommy and daddy's daughter is still a virgin at seventeen! What a surprise!" He said as the crowd laughed.

How could he bring my family into this!?

"Look Jack! Leave my dad alone in this conversation and yes! I'm a virgin and I don't think it's such a huge deal or any of your damn business!" I shouted.

"Well, if you want... I'm free to take it from you." Jack said.

At that point, I could murder him.

But, I decided to just walk away from this disturbing conversation.

* * *

I walked over to Kelly who was just standing frozen by the food.

"Kelly?" I said.

"Huh? Yeah? What?" She replied.

"Let's go find Val and Aaron. I'm not enjoying this party at all."

"Oh... Ok. And I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know and-"

"It's cool. Don't worry." I said softly.

She nodded. We went through the crowd and got outside. We walked through the frontyard full of drunk idiots and spilled food. And also some plastic cups. Sdddenly, I saw something in my car. I couldn't quite see what it was yet so I walked closer. It moved... And it looks like... people in there. But how? I have my keys right? I checked my pocket but it wasn't there.

As I got really close, I realized that it was just a drunk little Valerie making out with some guy. It seemed like they were gonna do 'it' in there. Her hair blocked the guy but I felt like I should know this dude... I slowly went up to my car because I honestly don't want my friend to doing that with some random guy in _my _car. As I opened the door, I saw the most horrifying, disappointing, and heart breaking thing ever...

"Aaron?!" I shouted as I finally realized who Valerie was sucking mouth with.

My boyfriend...

* * *

**Yep. Kinda left you on a cliff hanger didn't I? Well, hope you enjoyed the drama! Or maybe not if you ship Staron. Sorry if you do. :(**

**Anyways, review, follow, or favourite! ;)**

**Question of the chapter! What is your least favourite food?**

**BYE! :D**


	6. Torn to Pieces

**Hello. My fangirl heart is broken right now thanks to Fashion Shows & First Impressions. I'm shouldn't spoil much but for those of you who have seen it, I have a question... Wanna go buy some pitch forks and torches and go hunt down who ever thought it was a good idea to mess with Auslly? Seriously! I feel like A&A is giving me some kind of karma... But for what!? Or are the writer teaching me the lesson that when you're meant to be with someone, go date another guy!? WTF Disney Channel! :(**

**I'm not sure whether or not I like this show anymore. I _loved_ season one and two (mostly two) but this one... They're just kinda forcing all these new unnecessary relationships. Plus, they're confusing me with the Auslly moments because one minute they're almost kissing, and the next they're moving on! Again, WTF?! Although I'm for sure continuing all my stories and I shouldn't give up hope on this show just yet right? **

**Anyways, without anymore stupid rambling... I present... **

**CHAPTER SIX! :D**

**Disclaimer: I totes don't like, own that! LOL foeva! :P Now lets like, take selfies and hashtag everything! Living in 2014...**

* * *

**Stacy's POV**

What am I supposed to do now? I found out my boyfriend is cheating on me with one of my best friends because they had a little too much to drink. Great! Might as well drop a bomb on me and shatter me to pieces! Oh wait! That already happened! Ugh! What am I supposed to feel? Sadness? Disappointment? Heart break? Well I can't because I mostly feel ANGRY! Do they really think I'm such an idiot to not notice that they were making out in MY car that I was going to drive in?! How could they!? And now they're just staring at me full of shock! But why!? I'm the one getting cheated on! You know what!? Why am I not talking (and by that I mean screaming at the top of my lungs) to them right now?

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM?! AND WHY IN _MY _CAR?! HOW MUCH MORE STUPID CAN YOU GUYS GET? I'M MORE DISAPPOINTED THAN YOUR MOTHER THE DAY YOU FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH THIS? ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

Ok... That was a bit too much. I took a deep breath and continued a bit softer.

"I'll give you two a minute to explain what the hell is going on here."

They looked at each other for a moment before Mr. Dumbass finally spoke up.

"Um... Well, you see... When a dude gets temptations, he goes to his first option." He slurred.

What the hell was that!? Is he really Aaron or is he taken over by a zalien right now?

"What do you mean! I'm your girlfriend so why didn't you talk to me about this!? Why Valerie!?"

"I don't know... You just didn't seem interested in that kind of stuff." He replied.

"So that makes it ok to go do it with my best friend?"

"Maybe... She was pretty hot on the dance floor so I just wanted to try something out. And I hoped you wouldn't find out."

"Ok then. So if you really did do it with her and not get caught, won't you feel _any_ regrets?"

"Nope. I wouldn't even remember this. I'm pretty drunk right now."

The moment he said that, I felt like crying myself an ocean of forever loneliness. I thought talking about this current situation would make it better, but apparently not.

"And why do you think I'm not interested in that kind of stuff?" I asked.

"You told me no that one time in your bedroom." He said.

"That was when we were only a couple for two weeks and my sister was in the next room!"

"So you do want it!?" He asked me.

"No! I just... It's hard to explain. You won't get it."

He just slowly nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to tell you this way... But you just seem a bit uptight and I just don't see you as a person I want to have a little night-time fun with." He said.

I took a deep breath in and out. Not going to let words hurt me anymore.

"Anyways... I want an explanation from you too Val." I said.

"Well, one of the guys here gave me a drink and it tasted super good! So I went out and danced with all my energy. Then Aaron said I looked hot out there so we kinda kissed... And it felt good!" She slurred just as much as Aaron.

_This_ is my best friend!?

"You know what? I give up. It's clear that you two have an attraction towards each other and I'm just that bitchy girlfriend getting in the way. But don't expect me to forgive you on Monday." I said in the low voice.

As I was about to go home, I stopped and turned around.

"Oh and by the way! Would an uptight girl do this!?" I yelled at them as I grabbed a random guy's shirt and crashed my lips with his. Not bothering with who the hell I'm kissing, I just went on and on for a few minutes. It felt... Fun. Just getting some sweet old revenge on a douche bag and being spontaneous! He kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When I kinda wanted to know who I'm kissing, I pulled away and instantly realized who it was.

Jack! I just kissed Jack!

He just stared down at me with shock. And a small grin...

"I-I-I'm so sorry! That was just meant for revenge and if you have a girlfriend, please tell her I regret this very much and I'm such an idiot for doing this in the first-" I tried to apologise but suddenly, my sympathy went away after Jack cut me off.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses and finally came to me, the best option." He said with a smirk.

"Did you not just listen to what I told you?" I asked with my arms crossed.

He just shook his head.

"Look, can you just for once _not _make a joke about this? I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my friend and every time I mention this it just gets worse. So for this little moment, please... Be serious!" I pleaded.

"Oh... I'm sorry that happened. But um... Just to let you know... I don't think Aaron deserves you if he thinks he can just do that to you." He said, actually sounding sincere...

"Um... Thank you."

"And one more confession now that you're single... I kinda liked you since the seventh grade and only teased you because I liked you. BYE!" He said as he kissed my cheek. Then he just... ran off to somewhere.

I just stood there frozen. What did he just say!? I guess mom was right when she said that Jack was making fun of me because he liked me. I kinda just zoned out until Kelly started talking to me.

"Stacy! Are you ok?" Kelly asked me as she dashed towards me.

I almost forgot she was there the entire time.

"I'll punch my brother for you and I'm totally setting you up on a date with Jack!" She said while squealing.

"Woah! Don't get too ahead of yourself there! It's just that... I need to think and at least talk to Aaron sober. Also, Jack too." I said.

"What!? Why!? He just broke your heart!" Kelly yelled at me.

"But I don't think he meant that... And plus, he _kinda_ had a point."

"Huh?" Kelly asked confused.

"Well, have I ever told you the reason I don't want to have um... you know." I asked.

She shook her head.

"The reason is... I'm just a bit scared because even though I've told myself a million times that I'm not Emma Willows's daughter but I still am. And who knows if I won't make the same mistakes as her? So why not just... Avoid that situation." I whispered because of how silly this reason truly is.

"Well, you've got protection for a reason."

"But things can go VERY wrong in this messed up world. Things can backfire easily and I just don't want that." I said in a stubborn tone.

"I guess I can understand... Like my mom used to always get fired with jobs so I figured I wouldn't be the best employee ever either." Kelly said.

"Yeah... I don't have anything against 'it' but I just don't want to repeat history." I concluded.

"Good for you. Being the responsible one. Anyways... Wanna go home now?"

I suddenly realized we're still at this stupid wild party. I guess we need to get a ride because my car is _still _occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Douche Bags!

"Let's call my parents. They said they'll pick me up if I get into any trouble." I said with a yawn. I'm pretty tired but it's only 8:00 pm.

Kelly nodded as I called mom. We waited for her to come here. When mom finally came, she quickly parked her car with dozens of questions.

"Stacy! I'm worried! Are you drunk? Why can't you use your car? Where are your other friends Aaron and Valerie? Did you get in a fight? Do I have to call the police?" She bombed me with questions.

"Mom! I'm fine! No need to call anyone. Kelly and I just need a ride home." I said, calming mom down.

"Um... Ok. But why-" Before she could ask another question, I just pointed to my car with all the answers.

Mom's eyes widened in shock and she zoned out for a bit. I just watched the happy new couple do whatever they're doing for tonight. And for the first time tonight, I let a tear fall. I just can't believe that one little drink could lead to this disaster. When mom finally snapped out of it, she let the two of us into the car and started driving us home. It was just an awkward silence until Kelly spoke up.

"Um... Mrs. Moon? May I stay over with Stacy? I think she needs some support and I really don't want to be around when my parents are yelling at my brother for his stupidity."

"Of course you can." Mom simply replied.

Kelly looked over to me and gave me a small pat on the back. She's my only best friend now. I can't imagine what will happen on Monday and after that. Are Aaron and I officially over? Are Valerie and I not friends anymore? As much as I hate their guts at this moment, they're wtill the same people who I trusted, hung out with, and shared my secrets with. But who knows... This might not be the first time Aaron has done this.

I wish there was a way to forgive him and hope that this is all just a nightmare. I don't want to let go of what we had just yet. I already miss him. Not that drunk jerk, but the boy who I've liked for so long. But I guess it's gone forever now. And plus, what about Jack? Do I like him back? Did the kiss mean something? I have no idea...

I'm torn.

* * *

**Ok then... That was rather dramatic. Oh well! :P**

**The question of the chapter will actually affect this story so it's an important one. I guess it's not really a question but more like a vote!**

**Staron (Stacy&Aaron) OR Jacy (Stacy&Jack)?**

**Vote now! It's up to you! :O**

**CUL8ER! :D**


	7. New Love

**The votes are in and I'm ready to write the next chapter! Hope you're satisfied with this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally... But you have no idea how much I want to!**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Stacy's POV**

I woke up with a wet pillow and a tub of ice cream next to me. And also, there's a there's a picture of Aaron with a mustache and devil horns drawn on the wall. I saw Kelly sleeping with a CD labeled 'Break Up Songs'. My memory was a bit hazy but I figured out what went on last night. I still think it's a bit too hard to believe. All that in one night? Nah...

But looks like I have to accept it. But what happens now? Who am I supposed to choose?

I just slowly got up and woke up Kelly. I gently shook her shoulders.

"Kelly?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Huh?" She asked while stretching and yawning.

"Want some breakfast?" I offered.

She nodded so we went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and started making some pancakes. After all these years... I'm still in love with them. Once I finished them, I set them up on the table and we started eating. I saved some pancakes for the rest of my family.

"Kelly? What do you think happened after we left?" I asked.

"Um... I have no idea. But we'll see when we go to school tomorrow."

"Ok."

We just continued eating and when we finished, Chase and Melody came down. They grabbed some pancakes and started eating.

_**"Why were you crying last night Stacy?"**_ Melody asked.

I looked over to Kelly hoping she knows how to tell my current situation to a ten-year old and a four-year old. Kelly just shrugged so I guess I had to talk to them.

**_"Well, I got into a little fight with Aaron and Val."_** I answered.

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because they lied to me and they said mean things to me."_**

**_"What did they lie about?"_**

So many questions!

_**"Aaron lied to me about loving me and Valerie lied about being a good friend."**_

_**"How?"**_

_**"Because Aaron kissed Valerie."**_I told her.

The moment signed that, Melody instantly hugged me and so did Chase.

_**"Don't worry. I saw my old dad cheat on mommy**** a lot.****"**_

Mom was cheated on too? Well, I do remember her telling me that on the night of the accident Robbie was kissing another woman but I didn't know it was done more than a few times. But Kelly was just shocked at what Melody signed to me. She doesn't know much about mom and Melody's life before they met me and dad.

When we all finished breakfast, Kelly went up to my bathroom to shower and the little ones also went upstairs to change. I just sat at the table for a while longer to think things through.

Then, mom and dad came downstairs to eat. I handed them my pancakes so they ate it.

"Good morning Stacy." Mom and dad said.

I just nodded.

"So um... Wha exactly happened last night? Can you tell us?" Mom asked.

I nodded and told them everything. Including that awkward conversation about my virginity and the reason Aaron cheated on me. Also the kiss with Jack.

"I'm going to kill that guy! And I don't care if he's my best friends' son or not. And I'm giving this Jack guy a talk about 'teasing' you." Dad yelled.

He'd always been overprotective of me.

"It's ok. I just need some advice... From both of you." I said.

They both looked at each other and mom spoke up.

"I think I'll let you talk to your dad first while I go get changed."

So that left dad and I at the table.

"So um..." I tried to talk but I have no idea what to say.

"I'm sure you won't repeat history. You're more responsible than that." He said.

I was confused for a second but then realized what he was talking about.

"Well, you never know."

"Yeah but I was a lot more... Immature than you. I was drinking, partying, and I sometimes smoked. As for you, you managed to go to a party without taking one sip of alcohol."

"I guess..."

"and I know you wouldn't handle the situation like Emma did."

"Thanks dad."

He just nodded and mom came up to me for a chat. We just sat there a bit in awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know how you feel." Mom said.

"Yeah. Mel told me you got cheated on." I told her.

"I was, and it hurt every time."

"Oh. How did you handle it?"

"I forgave him. Thought that he was just a bit drunk and didn't know what he was doing."

I nodded and she continued.

"But the story didn't end well that way... Look, Stacy I know you're so confused right now and that you want this to just be a dream. But you're gonna have to deal with it at some point, and when you do... Make the right choice. And don't think that you have to dump Aaron because of what happened to me, if you think he deserves to be forgiven, then that's up to you."

I nodded again and headed upstairs.

"Hey Kelly." I said as I walked into my room.

"Hey. Did you talk to your parents?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Alright. So, what do you wanna do today?" She asked.

"Um... How about we go to the beach to get our minds off things." I suggested.

"Ok then." She said.

So we got ready to go to the beach but Kelly just borrowed one of my swimsuits because she didn't want to go back to her house just yet. We had a casual day at the beach and had lots of fun. It was nice to just spend time with one person and not three. It was easier to talk to her and know where the other person was. That was a bit of an issue when we were hanging out with all four of us. When it was time for Kelly to go home, she got nervous. But I comforted her and told her she'll be alright. Also, I told her not to punch Aaron if he was there. So she went home.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I quickly got ready to go to school today. This will be a hard day for me but I'm strong enough right?

I drove over to Kelly's house to pick her up with mom's car since I'm still missing mine. When I got there, I got out of the car and went up to the door. I rang the doorbell and hoped that Aaron won't answer. But luckily, Dez did.

"Hey Stacy! Want some chocolate spaghetti?" He greeted me as he held out a plate of spaghetti with chocolate sauce covered with it.

"No thank you. I already had some breakfast at home." I said.

"Alright! Suit yourself! I'll just call Kelly to come down."

He got Kelly to come down and I waited for her as she did some last-minute touches to her hair. When she finished, we went to the car and drove to school. When I got there, I just casually walked down the halls. But it was hard because I got lots of stares. But I had to keep walking until I reached Aaron's locker. He was there, talking to some of his guy friends who looked mad at him. After a few minutes they all went away so I slowly made my way towards him. I took a deep, deep, breath as I was about to tap his shoulders but Aaron caught me behind him.

"Hey Stace!" He said cheerfully as he kissed me.

I guess he doesn't remember or thinks I don't remember. I stood there, frozen. I didn't kiss back and I didn't push him away. I just stayed still. This kiss just felt... Weird. I mean, who wouldn't feel weird kissing a guy who cheated on you? It didn't at all feel like any of the other kisses he ever gave me. Usually they feel sweet and nice. But this one is just plain awkward. And certainly didn't feel like the kiss with Jack. That kiss was... Fun and crazy in a good way. He kept on kissing me until I gently pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You don't remember Saturday do you?" I asked with sadness.

"Oh. You remember that?" He asked while looking down in humiliation.

"Yes Aaron. I was sober."

"Look, I'm super sorry this happened and I didn't mean what I sa-" I cut him off.

"I'm sure you did mean it and I don't blame you. You're a teenage boy with needs and I have to accept that."

"No! It's just that I guess I got a bit hormonal and I let the alcohol take over me."

I slowly nodded. "What happened after I left? Be honest."

"Well, Valerie and I went over to her house for the night and we both lost our virginity. The next morning we felt so guilty but we knew we couldn't fix it now so we just stayed at her house all day and I stayed there last night. But we didn't do it again!" He confessed.

"Thanks for being honest. But since now is a good time, any other confessions?" I asked.

"Well, I may have kissed two other girls while we were dating." He confessed again.

"Thank you. Look, I obviously won't be your girlfriend again and I'm not sure if we can be friends if I know I can't trust you. But I guess I can have small talk with you and Val and I can be your... Buddy."

"Ok. I'm sorry..." He said again.

I gave him a quick hug and walked to my first class. I guess now things will never be the same.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

I desperately looked around for Jack. but I can't find him anywhere. I asked some people but and a few said he was outside by the fence for some reason. So I went outside and finally found him. He was sitting by the fence with a bouquet of flowers. But why?

"Jack?" I called.

He turned his head to me and looked down.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" He asked in a grumpy tone that almost sounded like he was... jealous.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you guys smooching by his locker."

"We broke up and we're not even friends anymore Jack. He kissed me because he thought I forgot that night and that I would forgive him but I didn't."

"Oh... So you're single?" He asked with hope.

I nodded.

"Ok then. Um... Stacy Moon, will you go out with me?" He asked me as he handed the bouquet of flowers to me.

I'm not sure what to say. I don't know him that well and all we've ever done is arguing. But I guess it'll be a good opportunity to get to know him.

"Sure why not? I'll get to know you better." I said as I kissed his cheek.

He blushed a little. "Uh... Ok! Are you free on Friday?"

"Yeah. Pick me up at seven."

* * *

**Friday Evening**

Today is my date with Jack. This is the first date I'll go to without Aaron. He's the only guy I've ever gone out with. I guess this'll be a whole new experience for me. I'm pretty excited and nervous but that's how I should feel right? I waited for him to come any minute now because it's already seven. I got ready really quickly because I didn't dress up too much... Or at all. I'm just wearing my usual clothes but what if Jack shows up in a tux? Nah. He's not that kind of guy who likes to be classy or anything.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened up the door to see Jack standing there.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi. Um... You ready to go?" He asked as I nodded.

We got into his car, we just had small talk and chatted about our day. We did see each other at school so we kinda knew what we did anyways.

The past few days have been ok I guess. Aaron and Valerie haven't been talking to me that much but we still say hi and bye. I've just been hanging out with Kelly, Jack, and some other people in my class. Things just worked out by its self and I'm glad. Not many people are bothering me about the break up or anything.

When we got to our destination (which is a surprise), we got out of the car and I looked around. It was a casual restaurant. We went inside and sat down at our table. We continued talking and getting to know each other more. He's actually really funny. I guess I could have realized that sooner if I didn't find his humour so mean. He likes to play football, he likes to party, and he likes to be in the outdoors. We have some things in common like the fact that we both like to play sports and we both like to joke around. He looks nice tonight. He has nice light brown hair and has blue eyes. He's wearing a red t-shirt with some jeans.

He tells me another joke and I start to laugh so hard.

"Jack! Stop making me laugh or else I'm going to die!" I said while still laughing.

"Well I like to make you laugh because I like your smile."

"Quit being corny." I joked.

"Hm... Never!" He said.

After a fun dinner, we went to see a movie. It was a horror movie. I've loved horror movies since I was little so I don't get scared of them, but I pretended to be so Jack can 'protect' me. When the movie was finished it was pretty late so we decided to go home.

When I got home, I said goodbye to Jack and he said goodbye to me. I gave him a quick kiss.

"See you on Monday." I shouted as I walked into my house. Jack was still in his car with his windows down.

"Alright! See you then." He replied.

I went through the door and got ready to go to sleep. I feel pretty tired.

I'm sad that my first love is gone, but I'm glad I got a second chance...

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**

**Sorry if you wanted Staron to get back together. But at least they're ok with each other so that's good right? **

**Anyways... Question Time! :D**

**What's your favourite day of the week?**

**Goodbye peoples! **


	8. Just Another Monday

**Hey! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I feel awful... But anyways, I couldn't because I was in Disneyland for the last week. I tried to write something last weekend but I failed to manage my time. But I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Austin and Ally or else I would make the show suck!**

* * *

**Monday**  
**Stacy's POV**

Well, not too much happened after that date. I just called Kelly and we talked about feelings as usual. I'm sure she feels a lot less awkward talking to me about boys now that it's not her brother. After that I just spent time with my family by going to the mall with them.

And of course the weekend ends again since it's back to Monday. Well, last Monday ended with a break up so let's see what crazy adventures come along next. I walked to school again since my car is pretty much gone forever unless I go over to Valerie's house and we all know there's no chance in hell I'm doing that! Or should I call the police about this because they practically stole my car?

Once I got there, I suddenly caught myself walking towards Aaron's locker but I stopped myself. I guess it's out of habit. I turned around and went over to Jack's locker instead. I saw him putting his stuff away so I just stood behind him. He noticed I was there so he turned around and gave me a hug. But I pulled away and gave him a kiss instead.

"Wow! If I knew having a girlfriend would mean getting greeted like this, I would have asked you out years ago." Jack said with a smile.

"You mean, you've never had a girlfriend? But I saw you with lots of girls before." I asked.

"Umm... Yeah. I just never bothered with anything serious because I didn't feel like it."

"Ok then. Whatever 'I didn't feel like it' means..."

"It means I've only had eyes on the girl who was already taken by some other guy for years sadly." He said as I giggled.

"And who might that girl be?" I joked.

"The girl who I am about to give another kiss." He said as we both leaned in. But we were soon interrupted by the bell. Oh well... We said good-bye as we headed off to our class. I'm glad no drama's going on today. Also, as I headed off to my first class, I noticed Aaron and Valerie holding hands while walking down the halls. I'm actually quite happy they got together. I moved on and so did he...

* * *

**Melody's POV**

I've spent the weekend making crafts. I made one for each member of the family and a few more for my friends. Although I got so bored after I finished, I made an extra one! It's a small stuffed animal I sewed. I'm not quite sure what it is but I think it looks like an elephant... or a monkey... maybe both? Also, I've noticed Stacy has a new person she like-likes. I haven't met him yet but I'm sure he's nice (I think everyone is nice when I first meet them anyways). But I'll miss Aaron a bit. He babysat me a few times and I had fun. He even got me ice cream! My absolute favourite food! I've met Valerie too but we haven't had a conversation because she has no idea how to communicate with me. But my favourite friend of Stacy is Kelly and she's the only on that didn't hurt Stacy so that's good.

Well, I have to go to school now and learn some more. But what's the point of learning somethings I won't remember about in a few years? And I'm sure learning about snails in science class won't help me in the future. I want to be an artist, not a... whoever studies snails person. But I still have lunch and recess to look forward to. I can hang out with Hannah by the swings! So I was taken to school by mommy and daddy along with Chase. And then, they would head off to work. They said they're stuck on a song because they can't agree on lyrics. But I'm sure they'll come up with something! They always make great songs.

Once I got to school I ran to the playground to play before the bell rings. A supervisor would usually tell me when it rings so I don't have to worry about missing it. Plus, I pay attention to when the other students start walking into the building.

I was in the middle of swinging but suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the supervisor. I must have zoned out while swinging...

I went inside and found Hannah. I walked over to her and said hi. We had our usual conversation and then I gave her my new craft. She said she liked it and thanked me. I gave my other crafts to my other friends and I tried to figure out what to do with the extra elephant monkey thing. Should I keep it for myself? I just did that for a while.

I sat down at my desk and waited for class to begin. The teacher came up to the front and announced something. She also did it in sign language for me.

_**"We're switching desk buddies today!"**_

Some people were upset and some were happy. As for me? I was just getting ready to switch desks. I'll miss sitting beside Hannah but what's the worst that can happen with sitting beside a new person? Most people just talk to me by writing and that's cool with me.

But sadly, things can turn bad if you put someone who can't see beside someone who can't hear! The teacher put me beside the new boy! Now what!? I can't tell him anything. He sat down beside me and started to talk. But all I could hear was a faint mumble and mostly, I can just see his lip moving. He started to look annoyed when I didn't answer him. He doesn't know I'm deaf? Great...

And I can't actually speak to him! I haven't said a word since I was five years old! Sure I've made noises but I haven't really put together a sentence or anything. And if I try to speak now my pronunciation will be terrible! So what did I do instead?

I ran.

I ran out the door and rushed into an empty bathroom stall. I just sat there for a while and thought about what just happened. So basically, Danny (is his name apparently) tried to have a conversation with me but I couldn't reply so I freaked out and ran away. Well then... It was probably the most awkward/uncomfortable moment of my life and imagine how Danny would have felt! I feel so stupid.

But I had to return to the classroom so I did. People started staring at me when I walked through the door. I just shrugged and sat down again. Then, I got a note from Danny, but it wasn't written in English. It was... Braille. I don't know what it means so I'll check when I'm at home. For the rest of the day, I just did my usual thing.

* * *

**At Home**

I was doing my homework but I feel like I forgot something... The note! I quickly finished off my homework and went online to search up braille translations. After an hour of memorizing the letters, I finally figured out what it said.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't hear me and I'm sorry for making things awkward. I hope we can talk somehow and get to know each other a little better._

Wow. That was a really nice note. So I wrote him back. I tried my best to write in braille by using te tip of my pencil. I think it worked s I'll give it to him tomorrow. My note said...

_It's cool. I didn't expect you to know. And I'll be happy to talk to you!_

Well, hope things go well and that I will have a new friend.

* * *

**Yep. Sorry it took this long. But um... Yeah. (-_-')**

**Question of the chapter! **

**Who is your favourite character in this story? And why?**

**Review, Follow, or Favourite!**


	9. New and Old Friends

**I'm the worst jerk of fanfiction history! I haven't updated in forever and I promised I would update more! Grr! Wait... Did I promise that!? Maybe not... Oh well! It's just that I left the fandom for a bit to be honest. But I'm back and I don't have school for a while(so I have plenty of time to write)! Plus, lots gonna happen this chapter so stay tuned! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Austin and Ally?**

* * *

Melody's POV

I woke up with the feeling of nervousness and a bit of happiness. Thanks to Braille, I can communicate with Danny. I hope we can finally be friends... Because I just want to be friends! Despite what Stacy and Hannah said. Do not like him! As in like-like! I got breakfast and got dressed. When I finished, Stacy drove me to school right after she dropped off Chase. He's doing fine I guess. I've noticed he hasn't gotten into too much trouble lately. Must be that acting school he's been going to every weekend.

When I finally reached the playground, I walked over to Hannah and greeted her. She greeted me back. We played on the slide for a bit until we had to inside. Time to talk (pass a note) to Danny.

When I sat down on my desk, I looked to my left and saw Danny just sitting there, fiddling with his pencils. How am I going to get his attention in a non-awkward way? I just went with my first instinct and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and his lips moved. He had a confused expression on his face. I just slowly took his hand and gave him my note. He grabbed the paper in his hands and carefully rubbed his fingers along the letters. When he finished, he took a small machine a resembled a typewriter and started typing. A note in Braille came out. He took the note and handed it to me. I observed the paper and hoped I remembered all the alphabets in Braille. After a minute or two, I finally got it. It said...

_Dear Melody Dawson,_

_Well, I want to introduce myself to you properly first. My name is Danny Willows. I'm ten years old, almost eleven. I like monster trucks, baseball, and elephants. My best friends are Johnny and Freddie. My family is pretty complicated if you ask me. I'm adopted but I like them a lot. Apparently, my mommy abandoned me when I was born and no one knows my daddy. Enough about me, what cool facts do you have?_

_-Danny :)_

Hm... His last name sounds familiar. Must be the same last name as someone I met a long time ago. Suddenly, I felt a nudge on my elbow. I noticed that Danny handed over his Braille typewriter thing. I guess he wants a reply.

_Dear Danny,_

_Wow. You are a really cool person! Anyways, I'm Melody Dawson (which you obviously know by now) and I am also ten but my birthday isn't coming up too soon. I have a passion for art and I want to be an artist someday. My best friend is Hannah. I have a mom, dad, brother, and sister. My mom is my real mom, my dad is my stepdad, my sister is my stepsister, and my brother is my half brother. It's a long story... So long I can't even remember oat of it. Also, I love ice cream!_

_-Melody_

When I handed him the note, he read it and when he finished, a small smile appeared on his face. He was about to write me another letter but we were interrupted by the teacher. Class started...

Oh well, we can finish our conversation at recess. Yay!

* * *

Lunch  
Austin's POV

Today I've decided to take Ally out for lunch. But we only have an hour so I can't take her somewhere that will take a long time to get the food. I guess fast food is the best option here... But as long as we can spend some time together right? It's been pretty hectic for the past few weeks. The kids had a bit of drama going on and Ally and I have to finish three new songs this week! I mean, sure we once (or twice) wrote a song in one night but we're not super humans who will work our butts off 24 hours a day! I've been asking for a break for weeks but they haven't found time for that yet. And let's not forget the

I just walked over to the songwriting room and sat down with Ally.

"Have you come up with the next line yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. Have you?"

"Not yet..."

"I think we need a little more inspiration." Ally suggested.

I nodded. "But how? We're writing a party song and we haven't been to one in... A long time."

"I think we need to have some fun or something."

"Yeah... How about we take the kids to somewhere fun this weekend?"

Ally nodded. After that discussion we headed out to grab a bite. We walked all the way to the mall. First, we stopped by Sonic Boom to greet Lester. Then we strolled over to Melody Diner. I hope the food doesn't take too long to come because I don't really want to get in trouble with my boss. Ally and I just had a casual conversation. To be honest, I would have had no idea that this is my life when I was little but I'm glad it did end up this way. No more paparazzi (mostly), no more mixed up feelings, and no more of... Her. You know, the lady who has no limits to her evil... Emma.

Finally, after ten minutes (it's pretty long for me since Ally and I have only twenty minutes left of our lunch break) of waiting, we got our food. I ordered pancakes for my lunch even though it seems weird, and Ally ordered a burger with extra pickles... Because she loves them just as much as I love pancakes.

Suddenly, I heard my phone beep. I got a text so I quickly opened it up. I hope it's not some manager person who wants to demand some more work than we already have. But it wasn't, it was worse...

_To: Austin Moon_

_Im looking for something and I need your help finding it. If you don't, you will pay dearly!_

_-E_

Nooooo! This can't be! What does _she_ want?! Why _my_ help? Well, one thing is for sure... Emma is not going to let this go until she gets what she wants.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I feel glad I finally updated. Lots of drama ahead! Also, I'm thinking my deadline for this story should be at least June. Maybe? Anyways, reviews, favourites, and follows will be appreciated! :)**

**Question Time! About the show! **

**If Auslly can absolutely NOT be together, who would you want them to be with instead?**


	10. Meet You Again

**Sup? Well, I'm writing another chapter so enjoy! Although it's kind of a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I know it! Peace out! :P**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were just enjoying each others' company until austin suddenly got a text. When he read it, he had a worried look on his face. And now I'm worried too. It's the kind of face he gets when he's threatened or going to get hurt. I tapped him on the shoulders.

"Honey, is everything ok? What was that text about?" I asked.

Instead of replying he just handed me his phone and I looked at the text. I gasped. Why is she contacting us again!?

I turned my head so I was looking at Austin. I kissed his cheek and reassured him everything is going to be ok.

"Why don't we first find out what she wants?" I suggested. He slowly nodded. I took his phone and replied to her.

_To: Emma_

_What do you want?_

_-A_

I sent. I gave the phone back to Austin and we finished our meal. When we payed our bills, we went back to work. But Austin was still paranoid. He kept on checking his phone and looked around the room.

I sighed and said "I think you need a little distraction from that text."

"I'm just a bit worried for us and he kids. You what happened the last time right?"

"Yeah... How about we take the rest of the day off?"

"You sure boss will let us?" He asked.

"I have my ways..." I said.

I walked over to the boss's office and knocked on the door. I heard a small "come in". I stepped over to the desk.

"Excuse me sir? My husband is feeling really sick and I think we need to go home."

"I don't think so Mrs. Moon. You still have a few songs to finish." He said.

"But sir, it's extremely contagious! If you stand next to him even for a second, you're going to be barfing for days! And I should go home because I'm already infected."

He backed away from me a little and let Austin and I go. That's the best part of having a germaphobic boss!

We both went home and Austin just laid down on the couch and watched TV. At least he's a bit more clam now. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. The kids should be back home any minute so I decided to just wait for them.

I sat down next to Austin. He turned around and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and we both relaxed for a bit. But sadly, the moment ended when Austin's phone beeped again. I guess she replied. Austin nervously took the phone out of his pocket and read the text message. When he finished reading, he handed the phone to me.

To: Austin Moon or Ally Moon

Well, there's a certain someone in this town I need to find... So meet me at the mall food court tomorrow at lunch. I'll be in a red coat with feathers on it. Hard to miss so don't make any excuses about not being able to find me!

-Emma

I wonder who she's looking for and why. She's not harassing that person right? And how did she know I also know about the texts!? Hopefully this won't turn into some kind of serious crime!

"What are we going to do?" I asked Austin.

"We can't let her know we're afraid of her so I'll go tomorrow." He said.

"I'm coming along. You can't just be with Emma all by yourself." I insisted.

He nodded. We went back to relaxing after that and then the kids finally came home. They rushed through the door and were about to go in their rooms until they noticed Austin and I are here.

"Mom? Dad? What you guys doing home so early?" Stacy asked in shock. Are we really gone so much?

"Um... There's something we need to tell you kids." Austin said.

The kids nodded as Stacy started to translate the words for Melody.

"Emma's back and we're not sure why so we need to be careful about what we do ok?" He announced.

"Who's Emma?" Chase asked. I almost forgot that he doesn't know yet.

"Um... I'll explain while you talk to the others ok?" Austin whispered to me. I nodded so he and Chase went to another room.

The girls just awkwardly stood there with a bit of fear in their eyes. Especially Stacy.

"What does that bitch want that's so important to bug us about!" Stacy said with anger.

I just shrugged.

"Well your dad and I are going to meet her tomorrow to find out." I informed them. Then, Austin and Chase same back to the room.

I leaned over to Austin and whispered in his ear "What did you tell him?"

"The basic information like the fact that she's a poopy head." He whispered back. I giggled at his attempt to give an insulting name to Emma as innocently as possible.

* * *

**Next Day at Lunch  
Austin's POV**

Ally and I got ready to go to the mall five minutes before our long break. When it was finally time to go, we both sprinted outside and ran to the mall.

We finally reached the food court after ten minutes. Ally went to a corner to hide while I go and talk to Emma. I looked around for a red coat with feathers and it only took a few seconds because that jacket is really hard to miss! I slowly made my way I've to her and hoped that she wasn't going to start stabbing me or something. I was about one meter away fro met when she finally noticed I'm here.

"Why don't you come over here already? We're not strangers as much as you don't want us to be." She said.

I sat down on the chair across from her and took a deep breath in. This is pretty awkward and terrifying. She hasn't changed much on the outside but she might have become more... Scary.

"I'm glad you and your wife have decided to talk to me." She said.

"How do you know she's here too?"

"I'm not blind Austin, I saw her from the distance."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yeah. Now, to finally get down to business, the person I'm looking for is..."

* * *

**To be continued! Dun dun duuun!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and if you did you know what to do! **

**One More Thing! A guest sent in this review that said ":I think this story needs more Auslly :( I loved the first one but now, I mean just writing about the kids is sort of boring. Still epic tho" I'm super sorry about that! I know it needs more Auslly and I get upset at that in other stories too. I'm just not sure how to incorporate Auslly into this because there's not much going for them... And plus, I'll be writing ore Auslly stories after I'm done with this one so don't worry!**

**So um... I guess what I'm trying to say is that this story isn't going to have as much Auslly as before and I apologize so much! Although I'll end this ASAP so I can write more Auslly stories! Hope that helps!**

**Question Time! Most annoying song ever?**


	11. Looking for You

**Looks like I'm posting two chapters today. I just feel like finishing this off so I can write my next story. And I'll try with the Auslly but I seriously have trouble with making a romantic scene that's relevant to the story so please forgive me if I just can't make this story as good as the first one! Besides, it's a sequel and as far as I'm concerned, most sequel movies I've seen pretty much suck. (But some fanfic sequels are pretty good!)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Yeah. Now, to finally get down to business, the person I'm looking for is..." She started to say. Then she took out a picture of a young boy.

"Danny Willows. My son."

What?! She has ANOTHER kid?and to think this lady would have learned her lesson after the first kid...

"Why do you need to find him?" I asked.

"Well, years ago I gave him up for adoption." She started.

"Figures." I muttered.

She just rolled her eyes and continued. "And now in having a few issues with the whole who's the father drama so I need him for a few DNA tests."

Wow. Irresponsible doesn't begin to describe this woman.

"Ok? Then why do you need my help?"

"Because Danny goes to the same school as Harmony." She said.

"Don't you mean Melody? And what are you going to do if I don't help you practically kidnap that little boy?"

"You know what I'm capable of!" She shouted at me.

Then suddenly, Ally came out and started yelling back. "Ok enough! You need to learn how to leave us alone already!"

"Did I even invite you here anyway?!" Emma shot back.

"Did we even want you to contact us again anyways!?" Ally argued. I've never seen her like this...

Then, I noticed the mall security guards were staring so I needed to keep them quiet. But how? I thought for a second and only came up with one idea.

I grabbed Ally's shoulders as she was about to yell again. I crashed our lips so they will stop. Emma just stood there rolling her eyes while Ally was kissing back. I only intended for a short peck but we started to get carried away. I kept on deepening the kiss. But after what seemed like a few minutes, Emma pushed Ally and I making us pull away. When Ally realized what we just did in public she blushed. I just awkwardly looked down.

"Enough with your snogging and get back to business! Are you going to help me or not!?" Emma asked in frustration.

"Are going to harm Danny?" I asked.

"Of course not! And I'll ask permission from his adopted parents." At least she isn't going to kidnap him...

"Fine. I'll ask Melody if she knows him ok?" I told Emma. She nodded and headed off.

"Don't forget to call me when you find him!" She said.

An hour later, Ally and I went home, we just decided to relax for a bit. This Emma problem isn't as stressful as it was four years ago but it's still making me slightly paranoid.

When Ally and I went to our bedroom, she tapped me on the shoulder.

"You can't kiss me like that in public ok?" She said sternly. I just nodded and blushed a bit, embarrassed. When she saw the look on my face she smirked.

"But that doesn't mean you can't kiss me like that when we're alone." She whispered. I smirked as well as I leaned in.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

The kids came back from school. Guess it's time to ask Melody about Danny. But when she same home she was smiling and holding a piece of paper in her hands. It looked like it had Braille on it.

**_"What's that piece of paper?"_** I asked her.

**_"It's a note from my new friend Danny!"_** She signed.

So I guess she does know who Danny is. And wait! Friend!? Do I need to be worried? It was already bad enough when I found out one of Stacy's first friends was a boy! Oh well, there are other things to worry about first.

**_"He's an adopted kid right?"_** I asked.

She nodded.

**_"Well, I met his real mommy today and she wants to meet him."_**

"But he said she abandoned him!"

"It's only for a little bit. She won't hurt him."

"Wait. Didn't you say you were meeting Emma today? Is that what she came back for?"

I nodded.

**_"I don't think Danny wants to talk to her but I can try."_**

"Ok" I signed as she went off.

* * *

**The Next Day  
Melody's POV  
**  
I did my usual morning routine and headed off to school. It's really weird to find out that Danny is my stepsister's half brother. How complicated...

When I walked into the classroom I sat down on my desk and tapped Danny on the shoulders three times. That's my signal for 'can I borrow the Braille machine thingy'. He nodded so I quickly took it and wrote down a message.

_What do you think of your birth mother?_

I gave him the paper and the machine. He felt the paper and started to write a reply.

_Not much. Why?_

I wrote an answer to his question.

_My dad met her yesterday and she wants to see you.  
_  
When he felt all the words, he suddenly seemed panicked.

_My birth mom's not supposed to see me. That's what my parents said._

Hm... I wonder if this is a good idea. If we should let Danny see Emma. I kinda don't trust her...

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Yay! Not really... Oh well. I'm probably finishing this story in about 2-4 chapters because I'm bored of this story a bit and I'm sure you guys are too. Also, I'm a bit surprised that you guys didn't remember Emma's last name is Willows too. I think it was in chapter 21 and 22 in 'When the Moons meet the Dawsons'.**

Question! Happiest day ever? :)


End file.
